Gale tells Katniss
by PeetaKatnissluver
Summary: Gale tells Katniss that all the boys at school like her, what will Katniss say? ONE SHOT I do not own the Hunger Games!


**Okay this story is just about Gale telling Katniss that all the boys at the school like her, theres no real point to it, and like I said in my other fanfic English is my third language! I can speak it pretty good but righting english is really hard its like 'drop the Y and add an I' like what the hell? Lol I love English though,Secondly has anyone else noticed the Cato and Clove stories? I have and there like 'there was another star crossed lovers' uh NO only Peeta and Katniss, sorry but I still love you even if you do like CatoXClove, anywayss heres the story!**

* * *

****When I wake up in the morning I feel very cold so I get up and put on my fathers old hunting jacket, and some leggins and my hunting boots and braid my hair. I look at the time 5:45 Am. oh merde **(Sorry I dont know how to say it in english but shes like darn,but its a swear word and I dont feel like opening google) **i'm 15 minutes late.

I trudge through district 12 until I reach the fence, I go under the fence to mine and Gale's meeting spot. At first I don't see him but then I see him standing behind a tree.

I sneak up close to him and go close to his ear and yell "HEY!"

Gale jumps and turns around and sees me. "god Katniss you scared me" he says but I can see a smile play on his lips.

"I know" I said smiling, there is only 5 months left until the reaping and the closer it gets the scared er I get.

"I thought I lost you to one of those boys" Gale mumbles under his breath,

"What boys?" I ask curiosity creeping into me** (I dont know if that makes sense in english but you know what I mean).**

****"nothing" gale says a little to quickly.

"Gale, who?" I question him.

He puffs some air, I know I won.

"The boys at school Katniss" he replys,

The boys at school? What does he mean by that? That since i'm from the seam the'd think I was looking for money so the'd pay me... No he mustn't mean that.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Honestly, Katniss for such a strong, smart girl your pretty naive to what goes on around you" Gale says flatly. To what goes on around me? What the hell! Then it hits me i'll tease it out of Gale, yes Gale is my best friend and I don't know what is going on romanticly between us and maby i'm not that smooth with guys but I do know that teenage boys, even Gale have crazed hormones so maby..

My actions speak before I react i'm reaching my hand out and i'm drawing little circles on Gales hand then i'm moving up and down his arms.

"So what did you mean?" I ask him using the best suicidal voice I have.

"Umh well all the boys at school want to go out with you, or be with you or- well most guys like you" he sounded a bit angry at the end of that sentice and I don't know why.

"No they don't Gale, and how do you know this?" I ask him while I stopped moving my hand up and down his arms.

"Well all the boys talk about you, and how your so beautiful and strong" he says quietly.

What the boys in my grade and Gales grade like me? And they think i'm beautiful?

Then I speak next "Well you can tell all your friends that I don't like any of them," I say sternly, "I like someone else" the words leave my mouth before they have permission I put my hand over my mouth to stop that sound from escaping but it does'nt work. Damn Katniss. Suddenly Gale turns his face towards mine and looks at me puzzledly **(if thats even a word).**

****"Who?" now its his turn to get what he wants,

"Uh I didn't mean to say that.."

"Katniss you can tell me" he looks into my grey eyes and I want to I so want to, but I can't.

"I cant Gale" I tell him flatly.

He looks at me and starts to run his hand up my arms and I get the chills, I want him to kiss me and touch me more.

"You Gale" I blurt out again. Damn!

"I like you to Katniss" He says while leaning in to kiss me, later on I do get what I want.

* * *

**Okay i'm sorry for the pointliss chapter and to clear things up this is a one shot, and im totally PeetaXKatniss but I do like Gale, secondly this is before the games and if your annyoed with me then just imagin Katniss being with Peeta :) **


End file.
